


Quadrilateral

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are on a double date...but who's with who? Keep guessing until the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrilateral

Sakura Kinimoto fidgeted slightly as she tugged at the long weaving ribbons on her skirt. She was quite nervous; she had never been on a double date before, and she had no idea what to expect. Tomoyo Daidouji smiled at her reassuringly.

"Tomoyo-chan, why did you have to make me wear this thing?" Sakura complained.

Tomoyo gave her a hurt look. "You don't like the dress I made for you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her hands wildly in protest. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Well, I think that you look very cute in the outfit. It's one of the best dresses for you." Tomoyo beamed at her as Sakura blushed furiously.

"Alright, I guess it's not too bad." Sakura conceded, relieved to find that her best friend was overjoyed. These dresses she made meant a lot to Tomoyo. Sakura could put up with it for one night, if it made Tomoyo happy.

"Here they come." Tomoyo announced. The girls waited patiently as two figures made their way towards them.

Eriol Hiiragizawa took Sakura's hand in his, kissing it gently. "You look quite beautiful, Sakura-chan." The comment caused Sakura's blush to deepen.

"I told you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo announced triumphantly and glanced at their other companion. "Syaoran-kun, you are looking very handsome tonight as well."

Syaoran Li blushed and mumbled a shy 'thank you' as Eriol and Tomoyo giggled in amusement at the blushing pair. They would never change.

"You would think no one has ever complimented them before." Eriol said, nudging Tomoyo lightly as she nodded in agreement.

"We should get going, or we'll be late." Syaoran interrupted hastily, hoping to get the embarrassing amount of attention off of him and Sakura. Sakura grabbed his hand and Tomoyo took Eriol's arm in her own as the four of them walked off.

* * *

The two couples found their seats at the bustling nightspot.

"Guess what, guys?" Sakura began immediately, as soon as they sat down. "So, Oni-chan was telling me that Yukito-san and he saw Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-kun out the other night. It's been so long since they'd seen each other, and you won't believe it! Yamazaki-kun proposed! I couldn't believe it. It seems like yesterday we were all so young, and now they're getting married. It took forever to get Oni-chan to spill the details, Yukito-san was the one who finally persuaded him to tell me…"

Sakura's friends listened to her attentively. She was adorable when she prattled on the way that she did, and none of them wanted to stop her. They were content listening to her enthusiastic banter.

Sakura noticed her friends' silent attentiveness and immediately felt self-conscious. She was always nattering on and on. She didn't want to spoil their night.

Sakura looked around for a distraction and her eyes widened. "Hey, Tomoyo-chan, there's karaoke here, you should sing!"

"Oh, no Sakura-chan, I couldn't." Tomoyo wanted to spend time with everyone; she could sing another time. She didn't want to bore them and take up their time.

"Why not, Tomoyo-chan? We all really want to hear you sing. Please?' Syaoran asked and everyone was surprised at his gentle and polite tone. Syaoran didn't usually plead, but he was eager. They all were. He really wanted to hear her sing.

"I don't know, Syaoran-kun…" Tomoyo whispered shyly. Were they serious? Or were they simply being polite? Tomoyo really didn't want to intrude upon their evening.

Eriol placed his hand on top of Tomoyo's and his amethyst gaze bore into hers. "Tomoyo-chan, I would love to listen to your gorgeous voice. Nobody sings like you." Tomoyo blushed softly and finally relented.

"But only if Sakura-chan comes with me!" Tomoyo added, grabbing Sakura by the hand and dragging her to the karaoke machine.

Syaoran and Eriol grinned at the girls in delight as they excitedly took their microphones.

"_Kaze no naka kami o nabikase, kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de_." Sakura began, her voice strong and bright.

Tomoyo joined in, her soft and sweet voice adding to Sakura's "_Futari nara itsumo no machi mo atarashii kao o miseru_."

"It's so nice to see them enjoying themselves so much." Syaoran mused quietly, looking thoughtfully at Eriol.

Eriol smiled. "That's very sweet of you, my cute little descendent."

"Don't call me that." Syaoran grumbled, but the blush on his face was not lost on Eriol.

Eriol leaned back, sipping his drink. "You really are cute." He added thoughtfully. "Especially when you blush like that." Eriol laughed in enjoyment as Syaoran desperately looked away.

* * *

Syaoran wrapped his arms tighter around Tomoyo's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer, Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo commented brightly. Syaoran couldn't tear his eyes from her brilliant smile. Tomoyo's tender and caring nature was infectious. Sometimes he wondered if that was why he was so laid-back now, so much more openhearted and affable. She seemed to have that effect on everyone.

Syaoran looked over at the other couple on the floor. Sakura was giggling as Eriol spun her showily around the dance floor. Tomoyo had certainly had an effect on Eriol as well. Syaoran hadn't seen him so relaxed and playful in ages.

Syaoran watched Sakura break down into a peal of laughter. Then again, it wasn't as if Sakura didn't have her effects as well…

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm great." Syaoran grinned playfully at her. "But I don't think we should let them have all of the fun." He twirled Tomoyo gracefully, her long skirt flowing around her elegantly.

"Wow, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cheered. "You and Syaoran-kun are quite the pair." Tomoyo and Syaoran beamed proudly and continued to dance.

"If I may intrude." Eriol said, stepping towards Syaoran and Tomoyo. "But I would very much enjoy having this dance with Tomoyo-chan, if you don't mind."

Syaoran nodded and Eriol took Tomoyo's hand as Sakura grabbed him.

Sakura could not have been happier. She was having the time of her life with her closest and dearest friends. She could never ask for more.

"Shall we?" Syaoran asked in his most courteous tone, so she smiled pleasantly at him and nodded.

And the two couples were dancing once more, off in their own worlds.

* * *

"It was a wonderful night, girls." Eriol announced. They had all clearly enjoyed themselves. They really did deserve a break now and then. Their lives didn't always have to revolve around battles and cards and magic. "We should do it again sometime, don't you think?"

"Definitely, Eriol-kun!" Sakura agreed, pecking him on the cheek and giving Syaoran a warm hug.

"Good night." Syaoran offered, giving Tomoyo's hand a quick squeeze.

"Night." Tomoyo locked eyes with Eriol before finally turning away.

The boys waited and watched as the two girls walked into the darkness. They stood until Sakura and Tomoyo were completely out of their sight.

Eriol wrapped his arms around Syaoran. "You had fun, didn't you, darling relative?"

"Yes, I did." Syaoran conceded as they strolled on. "But you still can't call me that."

And only a short distance away, the girls continued on in silence.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned, hoping that Sakura's unusual quiet nature did not mean something was wrong. It had been an enjoyable evening, right?

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura began. "I had a lot of fun, but next time…"

"Yes?"

"Next time, maybe we can go by ourselves? Just the two of us?"

Tomoyo smiled widely, kissing Sakura softly on the cheek. "Of course, Sakura."

And so the two couples made their way home, content and hopeful for the days to come.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics of the song Sakura and Tomoyo sing is from Anata To Ireba, their duet song, which translates to "If I'm With You".
> 
> _Kaze no naka kami o nabikase, kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de_. – My hair fluttering in the wind, I run with winged shoes.
> 
> _Futari nara itsumo no machi mo atarashii kao o miseru_. – If we're together even this tired old town will show a new face.


End file.
